Gender Bender (REMAKE)
by x Inspired Addict x
Summary: Summary is inside. THE REMAKE OF GENDER BENDER. I did this bcoz I dont like the first version. Sorry xD R&R
1. Prologue

**hiiiHeyy guys! I delwtedthe old ver. of gender bender! I sctually dont like my first version... honestly. sooo Im going towrite here the ACTUAL THINGS that happened in my COMIC. but the comic is short so maybe ill add some scenes.. idk. **

**Summary:** _  
><em>

Garu is facing another normal obstacle in his life! He woke up different one morning, he turned into a girl! But is he the only one who turned into the opposite gender? And how did this happen? will he resolve this?SUMMARY resd it! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Gender Bender REMAKE.<strong>

Prologue:

I am running away from death.

Everything is at peace a while ago. I was able to perform and train my ninjitsu until dread came to me. Everything changed after that. Every color and scenery around the village had gone away. My whole world collapses on my path. Everyone fades away, and my alertness has been replaced with panic. I don't know why I always feel like this. Death always follows me whenever I go. And yet, I still feel fear and panic-and disgust of feeling that soft, thin lips pressed onto mine.

_'Oh, shit.' _I wiped sweat on my forehead. I'm trapped again on a corner... And with no where to hide. I'm afraid I must face the end of my life. And I shall be reincarnated again... After I get over with this traumatic feeling.

I squinted my eyes and focused more on my surrounding. I know she's hiding somewhere. She's here. I know she's here and she'll come running after me. But I don't sense any sign of her, even her silhouette is missing. _'She must be gone...'_

Well, she must be. But, no. I know her. She probably has a surprise attack waiting and lurking at the dark-making the most out of it while finding the right timing to pound on me and cover my face with her kisses. It is the most disgusting feeling I have ever felt, I tell you-you wouldn't like it too. The fact that she keeps bugging, disturbing, stalking, and harassing me is annoying me a lot.

After 3 years, she still hasn't changed. She still chase me around the village with her death kisses. I don't actually know why I still try to run away from her when I know I couldn't. I guess, I never lose hope that easily. I might be able to escape her grasps _someday._

She starts to haunt my dreams since the day I met her. It's terrible! I can't sleep peacefully at night! Even Mio knows it. 'cause I'd be waking up in the middle of the night, screaming so loudly that birds flew out of the bamboos.

I find her attractive. But it ends _there. _She may be have all those curves forming on her thighs and hips, and her sweet innocent smile, but it won't change the fact that she is my stalker. She's still the same girl I'd known for few years. Sure, she did saved me a lot of times. I owe her that. But I can repay her in some way that we could both agree on. You can't force me to go and love her like she loves me. What about the things I want?

_'Garuuuuu!' _

I spun around panickly. I glance back and forth on the place and I see no sign of her. Adrenaline rushes trough my veins as I breathe breathlessly. A few seconds later, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dont forget to review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Anything that is written is INVENTED only by ME. I do not own PUCCA or any other CHARACTERS. I own the STORY. **

**Youll understand ring-ring here :)) and everything I wrote here is MY IMAGINATION AND PERCEPTION AND YKNOW MY OWN MISING PIECES OF EVERYTHING.**

**ANYWAY, I chose Garu to narrate here. Am gonna use his POV in mah story. Coz well, Garu is very mysterious and quiet and u just can't read his mind and I dunno... Pucca's mind is kind of a lot of Garu things soooo I prefer Gsru anyway xD. Sorry Pucca.**

**Hey guys here's chappy 1! As promised, I updated haha. Sorry about the delay tho, im quite busy at school. Xoxo R&R :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"-giggle-"

I heard a familiar giggle on top of me. My back hurts and my head is throbbing. I can feel my hands were pinned on the ground and something... _Something _is pinning me down to the ground. I opened my eyes and I could see the bright sky blue skies... And also Pucca, grining ear to ear at my face.

I gasped for air. My body cannot carry her weight; she is too heavy for me to move. Especially when I feel pain at some parts. I couldn't move. "Please, don't." I begged for Pucca. But I know she won't listen. So I might as well shut my eyes tight and prepare for her kisses. My muscles began to tense when I began to feel her move above me. _'This is it. You will die again, Garu._

As I waited, I didn't feel any soft thing touched my face. _'What's taking her so long?'. _I grew impatient so I decided to open my eyes. She's still there, sitting above me. And she smiled innocently. I was stunned and dumb founded at the same time. Curious, for the first time she didn't do anything to me-except when she pinned me down on the ground-maybe she has something in her mind.

I tilted my head and raised my eye brow at her. She seem to notice my curiosity. She giggled once again and spoke.

"Relax, Garu." Pucca smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I stared at her and then blink. I could still feel her tight grasp in my wrists. Her smile faded and turned her head to the side. She puts on an expression, like she was thinking of something.

"Well... I am not going to do any bad thing to you. Except for this:" Pucca hastely pressed her lips unto mine. My eyes were in shock and I can feel my face redden more than a tomato. I struggled for my life but it was no use. Her grip is so strong, I cannot escape it.

After an eternity, Pucca cut her kiss. Which allows me to breathe freely again. "You should stop doing that, y'know-" I am still heaving. "-kissing me and all?". A long silence enters. But instead of replying, Pucca smiled at me again and giggled.

"Hey, Pucca."

We cocked our heads to the side and faced the person. It was Ring-ring, standing in front of us with a smirk on her face.

Pucca let go of me and dusted her dress. She crossed her arms."What do you want now, Ring-ring?"

I feel the tension between the girls. Luckily, they're too focused on glaring at each other so I had a chance to escape. I quietly stood up and slowly back away until I was far enoug to run.

As I ran, I heard Pucca shouted to me, calling me to come back. But it was too late. I ran like there is no end and I hope she didn't catch up. I took a last glance at them. And I saw them talking about something serious. But that's none of my business.

I reached my home for a couple of minutes. Mio is sleeping on the porch. I tip toed past Mio, carefully not to disturb his slumber. I slid the door and went inside my home. The lights flickered one by one. I grabbed the remote control and turned the T.V on while I grabbed snacks from the fridge. I went back to the sala and started to watch my favorite show.

After watching few episodes, I suddenly feel cold. I realized that it had started to rain 5 minutes ago. I rubbed my hands for warmth and got my blanket, then continued watching the show. But something disturb me. A faint scratching sound coming from my front door. I opened it and Mio started to shaking off the water on his body. _'Meow.' _Mio meowed at me. He began to pur around my leg.

"All right, Mio. I'll get your milk." I poured milk at his bowl and left him in the corner.

My life is like this everyday. The same routine... Same... Same friends and conflicts. Sometimes I feel like I'll die living the same life I have. Everything is the same. I'll wake up in the morning and get chased by Pucca. Sometimes I'll encounter Tobe and his ninjas. And sometimes I will have an another day for my training.

I actually started training when I was 5. I was so young back then. First, I focused on my balance and agility. And then it continued onwards. The fight between Tobe and I is confidential. I don't want to talk about it, nor my family history.

Past is past, so don't discuss.

_"I'll get revenge on you. Someday you will be in your defeat. And I will watch with content and joy in my eyes; as you, my fellow, are slowly dying in my hands..." _

The T.V made a static sound. Slowly, the images at the screen comes to a blur. I could no longer hear the voices of the actors. It went on for a few seconds, then it stopped working.

_'Damn rain. I knew I should've bought an antenna for this stupid thing.' _ I thought to myself and turned the T.V off.

I prepared myself for bed, I brushed my teeth and changed into my blue-striped pajamas. I put on my matching hat, and called Mio by the corner, and he snuggled down to his own bed. I turned the lights off and started to drift off to sleep.

I can only hear the sounds of the crickets. My eyes scanned my room. The moonlight casts down on the floor, with shadows the shadows of my things. Everything is peaceful at this moment. It's so quiet... And yet so empty.

I saw the gift that Pucca gave me on Valentines three years ago. I actually kept it here. It's a picture frame of her and me, smiling together. Now, that picture has a story actually. It's the time when before she kissed me right in front of the media. I was being chased by her, and I saw that officer Bruce is running after Muji. He tried to jump off the fence but luckily, I caught his feet and I dragged him down. So I got a reward for my heroic deed. I was happy for that moment. I got another honor to give to my family. I remember the cameras' flashes in front of us. And right there, she filled my face with kisses.

Then February 14 came. I remember she knocked on my door and she smiled so innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, and I almost close the door in her face. But before I could do that, she handed me a box with pink gift wrapper and a red ribbon. I stared at it for a minute. And I snatched Pucca's gift to me.

It wasn't the first time that she gave me gifts. I think it's about a million times already. She always show her love but I reject it. No, I don't hate her. And no, I don't love her more than a friend. She's more of a little sister to me.

I do not understand how she fell for me in the _first _place. Well, yeah, she saw me. And then it happened just like that.

I'm not that kind of good-looking, _right?_

Anyway, I'm the one who is suffering here. I got two girls that has a thing for me. Yup, you heard it. _Two girls. _Want to know who? Guess what, who hates Pucca the most?

Right. Her. Ring-ring.

But don't get her wrong. She doesn't want me like Pucca does. It's kind of like, she wants me to be one of her possesions so that she'll have everything and to piss Pucca off. That girl is so full of herself. I am not even sure if anyone likes her attitude. I mean, has she not raised some manners by her parents? Well, I know they're abroad, but the least they can do is to come home every once a month to check on her. Didn't they know she's a brat?

But I understand her. She just wants attention because she doesn't have one. Not even her parents. It's kind of lonely, don't'cha think?

Speaking of Pucca and Ring-ring, I kind of heard a little piece of their conversation a while ago. Something about a potion that Ring-ring sells. I saw Pucca's face lighten up and bought whatever-Ring-ring-is-holding and grabbed the thing to her hands and quickly ran back to the Goh-Rong.

I find it very odd. I can feel that something about their conversation is quite not right.

I shifted to the other side of my bed. I feel uncomfortable and the oeace is not with me. I can't even feel the slightest touch of heavy eyes and sleepy feeling.

_'Meow.' _

"Oh, Mio. You're awake. Sorry sbout that. I just couldn't sleep." I sighed. Mio returned to his slumber. And even me, too. I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep. Maybe this feel will get off later in the morning.

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>I know its kinda boring xD. But its just the start. Dont forget to review! :*<strong>


End file.
